


Enchanted

by foreverandeveralone



Series: Inspired By Songs I Like [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/pseuds/foreverandeveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was enchanting to meet you<br/>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift - Enchanted

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

 

Jim was bored.

 

Like, really, really bored.

 

It was one of those social events at Starfleet HQ that both his parents were invited. And since George and Winona Kirk were pretty much “the golden couple” of Starfleet, as well as two of the highest ranking officers, they could never say no to these kinds of event. However, usually they went together and left Jim and Sam at home so they could do whatever the hell they wanted, so the boys were usually excited when they found out that their parents had another invitation. But this time, it was a family event, where officers, Ambassadors and such were encouraged to bring their families along. And so, Jim was, of course, dragged along with his parents.

 

Damn Sam and his stupid “I have a school project I need to do” excuse. Traitor, leaving Jim to suffer through this alone.

 

It wasn’t the first time Jim had to attend these kinds of events, hence the reason why he hated them so much. Well, the food was good, but that was pretty much the only good thing about these events. His parents kept on socializing with people and it was okay, he was a teenager, he didn’t need his parents to keep an eye on him all the time. But it would be cool to have some friends his age to socialize with as well. All the other kids were… Well, they were quite boring and all they ever talk about were how good they were doing at school, what diplomat skills they had learned from their parents and such.

 

It wasn’t Jim’s fault that he was smart enough to get through school easily without having to study so hard. He knew he would be getting into Starfleet, but he didn’t have to work so hard for it and so he still had plenty of time to have fun, which apparently the other kids knew nothing about. Not to mention the way those kids talk. It was all so formal and diplomatic and Jim didn’t like it one bit.

 

Sighing, he picked up his glass of juice (his parents strictly forbade him to have alcohol until he was of age) and took a sip, closing his eyes.

 

Starfleet social events sucked.

 

********

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

 

“Jim.” – his mother suddenly appeared next to him.

 

“Are we going home?” – Jim looked up hopefully. Maybe their parents were also getting bored and maybe, just maybe, he could get to go home early.

 

“In your dreams, darling.” – Winona smiled sweetly, making Jim scowl in annoyance.

 

“If we aren’t going home, then what do you want?” – he asked his mother grumpily.

 

“Now, now, don’t be grumpy.” – his mother laughed slightly and ruffled his head – “Come, there are special guests that are about to arrive and we’re expected to welcome them.”

 

“Who?” – Jim’s curiosity kicked in, wondering who could be so important that required Starfleet officers to welcome them.

 

“The Vulcan Ambassador and his family.” – Winona replied as she began to walk to the welcome area, and Jim got out of his seat to follow her – “This is the first time Vulcan agrees to send an Ambassador to Earth, so we’re expected to welcome them properly.”

 

“Vulcans, huh.” – Jim said, letting his curiosity get the better of him. He had met almost all the other Federation species, from Orion to Andorian to Betazoid and more, but he had never met a Vulcan before. He did learn about them at school though, and they were always referred to as the most superior race in the Federation, with their strength and telepathy and intellect and such. And that they were also the most conservative, most private race as well. And that they had no emotions whatsoever.

 

Jim didn’t know if that would be interesting or boring.

 

“So, an entire Vulcan family? They’ll be able to intimidate the entire room here.” – Jim chuckled slightly as he stood into place next to his mom.

 

“Only the Ambassador is Vulcan.” – Winona replied quietly – “His wife is a human. And they have a son, a half Vulcan half human son.”

 

“Gosh, imagine being married to a Vulcan.” – Jim groaned. From what he learned about Vulcans, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to get married to one. Sure, it was exciting to meet a Vulcan and learn what he could about them, but getting married… Just no.

 

His mother only raised an amused eyebrow at him before snapping her attention back to the entrance just as the door opened. Jim’s attention also focused to the entrance, as 3 figures walked into the building.

 

The Vulcan Ambassador was in the middle. He was kind of tall, with a serious expression on his face that made him look even more intimidating than he already was. Though Jim was having a hard time contemplating between shivering at his cold glare or laughing out loud at his ridiculous bowl cut that did nothing to hide his pointed ears and the ridiculously long and (assumed to be) uncomfortable robe.

 

To his left was a very beautiful human lady that Jim knew was the Ambassador’s wife. She was like a perfect contrary to her husband: a gentle smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness. Jim couldn’t understand how someone so… human like her could get married to someone so… not human like the Ambassador.

 

But when Jim moved his attention to the man to the right of the Ambassador, his breathing stopped.

 

Because he was looking at the hottest man he had ever met in his life. The Vulcan man looked much younger than the Ambassador, so Jim knew it was the Ambassador’s son. The guy was even taller than the Ambassador himself, and even though he was wearing a robe not much different from his father’s, Jim could still make out broad chest and well defined muscles underneath. His face was also emotionless like his father, but his eyes held the same softness, the gentleness as his mother. And the bowl cut didn’t look ridiculous at all on him. It looked… kinda cute.

 

‘I’m totally screwed.’ – Jim thought to himself, and almost fainted when the guy’s gaze landed upon him.

 

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

 

*******

 

_Your eyes whispered “Have we met?”_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

 

Jim was getting bored again.

 

After welcoming the Vulcan Ambassador’s family, everyone went back to their own businesses, meaning that Jim was left to his own devices again. Judging by the way his parents were chatting animatedly with the Vulcan Ambassador and his wife, Jim guessed he wouldn’t be going home anytime soon.

 

He turned a little bit, and almost fainted (again) when he realized the Vulcan Ambassador’s son was looking at him with this curious gleam in his eyes.

 

And his breathing stopped again because the guy was making his way towards Jim.

 

Jim could feel himself begin to panic a little bit. He frantically turned around to find something to pretend to be doing, to hide the fact that he had been stealing glances at the guy and admire the way he held himself in a conversation with true gentleman’s manners (something that Jim would never be able to do) but came up with none.

 

And all too quick, the guy had already appeared next to Jim, staring in… amusement down on Jim’s head. The guy wasn’t that much taller than Jim, but it was enough for Jim to glance up a little bit if he wanted to look right into the guy’s eyes.

 

And damn it, Jim had never seen eyes so beautiful. The eyes so brown, like melted chocolate, holding so much emotion inside.

 

“Hello.” – the guy spoke up with a rich, deep voice, and Jim could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. And if all the rumors about Vulcan hearings were true, then Jim was sure the guy could hear his heart beating. And that made his heart beat even faster.

 

Damn it, keep calm, Jimmy! This wasn’t the first time you met someone hot! Usually you were the one to sweep them off their feet, not the other way around!

 

“H… Hi.” – Jim stammered out, and gave himself a mental slap. Real smooth, James Tiberius Kirk.

 

*******

 

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

 

“You’re in Starfleet already? Really? But how old are you?” – Jim asked, eyes wide. Spock didn’t look that much older than him, and since Jim was a high school freshman, he kind of expected Spock to be junior or senior high school at most.

 

“I am 19 years, 3 months and 13 days old as of today, Jim.” – Spock arched an eyebrow at him – “Do you require hours and minutes?”

 

“Oh my god, no, it’s fine!” – Jim snickered. Spock was so funny! Why didn’t anyone ever tell him that Vulcans were actually so funny? – “So you’re first year in Starfleet?”

 

“I am in an advanced course, and if I manage to keep up with this current pace, I can graduate in only 2 years.” – Spock replied before sipping a little water – “I am currently in the first semester of my second year.”

 

Jim’s eyes widened comically at that statement. Damn, hot guy with a superior brain! Jim could see himself falling. Fast.

 

“What is your major, then?” – Jim asked, licking his lips. Though Spock’s motion was very fast, Jim still didn’t miss the way the Vulcan’s eyes flickered towards his lips for only a very brief moment before moving up again, and it made Jim smile brightly. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one falling.

 

“I am in the Science track.” – Spock replied calmly – “It is my dream to become a Science officer.”

 

“Awesome!” – Jim grinned – “I love science too, but I want to become a Captain more! I’m going to apply for Command after I graduated from high school!”

 

“Is that so?” – Spock arched another eyebrow – “If you become a capable Captain, I might consider serving on your ship.”

 

Jim was sure his grin was splitting his face in half, but he couldn’t help it. You just didn’t get an attractive, smart, funny Vulcan saying that he wanted to serve on your ship every day. You just didn’t.

 

“I’ll try my best to become the Captain worthy of you, then.” – Jim’s grin never left his face, and Spock nodded once before turning his gaze towards the sky. After the introductions, both of them had decided that they didn’t like the atmosphere inside, so they moved out to the balcony. And now, there they were, standing underneath the night sky, gazing at the stars. Though it felt like a cheesy teenage romance, Jim couldn’t bring himself to care. He was stargazing with a hot Vulcan, who he knew he was crushing on hard, so he didn’t care. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Spock decided to break it.

 

“I have recently been reading a book on anti – gravity theories.” – the Vulcan said, eyes still looking up at the sky.

 

“How do you find it?” – Jim turned his head a little bit to look at his friend (who he hoped would soon become something more).

 

“It is… quite interesting.” – Spock replied, pausing for a little bit before continuing – “I find that I have been unable to put it down.”

 

It took Jim a few seconds for it to register in his mind, and once it did, he broke out in laughter. No more chuckling or snickering, this time it was full blown laughter, so hard that he even had to put down his glass on the nearby table and kneel down on the floor, clutching his stomach. He never thought he would hear something like that coming from Spock, who was supposed to be logical and emotionless. And Spock’s raised eyebrow and innocent look, as if he didn’t understand why Jim was laughing so hard only made Jim laugh even harder.

 

“Oh my god.” – Jim said as he began to rise from the floor, wiping at his eyes – “I’m going to punch whoever that tells me Vulcans are not funny from now on.”

 

“But Jim.” – Spock said, looking at him with the same innocent look – “Vulcans are not funny.”

 

“Oh my god.” – was all Jim could manage before he broke into another fit of laughter.

 

There was no more doubt. Jim was crushing. Hard.

 

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

 

*******

 

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 

Time flew so fast when people were having fun.

 

All too soon, Winona appeared out of nowhere, informing Spock that his mother was looking for him before dragging Jim out to go home. Jim only managed a quick “bye Spock!” and saw Spock form the ta’al at him before he was dragged out of the building.

 

And now Jim was sulking in the car because he didn’t get the chance to ask Spock for his comm number, so he didn’t know how to contact the Vulcan again.

 

Sure, he could ask his parents to help him, but his mom would know instantly that he was having a crush, and she would never let him live it down. And no, Jim wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

 

But he could never live with himself if he didn’t make any attempt to contact Spock again, because… No, Spock was a keeper. He had to contact Spock again. Guess he would have to endure his mother then.

 

Jim sighed as he recalled one of the best nights of his life so far. He remembered Spock’s humor, the way he was so confident in everything, his vast knowledge on so many topics, his perfect bowl cut and warm brown eyes, his pointed ears that Jim wanted to touch so much. In general, his everything. Jim blushed slightly when he realized he might have crushed harder than he thought, but he was pretty sure it was quite impossible not to crush on the perfection that was Spock.

 

The rest of the drive home was spent on him freaking out whether Spock realized Jim had a crush on him, and whether Spock liked him back. Were there even gay Vulcans? Or bi Vulcans would be totally fine. Did Vulcans think a same sex relationship was illogical?

 

Damn it!

 

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

 

*******

 

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 A.M. who do you love?_

_I wonder till I’m wide awake_

 

“The boy seems nice.” – Winona dropped the comment casually as she stood in the kitchen cutting an apple, while her son was drinking a glass of water. Her comment made Jim choke on his water.

 

“Wh… Who?” – Jim asked, suddenly not feeling so well.

 

“Spock, the Vulcan Ambassador’s son.” – Winona said, not noticing Jim’s attitude change – “I noticed him talking to you earlier. That was pretty cool, actually. Amanda, his mom, told me that he doesn’t make friends easily.”

 

“Yeah?” – Jim asked, grinning. Spock didn’t make friends easily, which meant Spock might actually like him back. He really, really needed to ask for Spock’s number as soon as possible. However, he was about to ask his mom if she could help him when Winona continued.

 

“Yeah. That boy sure is something.” – Winona said with a sigh – “He got accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy, basically the most prestigious Science Institution in the Federation, a year earlier than his peers, but he turned it down and joined Starfleet instead. Your dad told me that he is going to be the youngest graduate ever from Starfleet Academy, and that they might keep him as an instructor after he graduates. Damn, any mother would be proud to have a son like that.” – with that, Winona glanced pointedly at Jim, making him blush slightly. It was true that he was smarter than many others his age, but he also didn’t want to spend all his free time studying. But then Winona quickly went back to cutting another apple.

 

“A guy like that must be surrounded by a lot of admirers.” – Winona said, appeared to be deep in thoughts – “Wonder if he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Amanda also told me that Vulcans don’t normally get married to outworlders, maybe he has someone waiting for him back on Vulcan?”

 

Jim didn’t hear anything else his mom said afterwards. Trying to act normally, he took a piece of apple, then with the excuse “I’m tired, I’ll go to bed”, he bid his mom good night and ran straight up to his room. Locking the door, Jim threw himself onto his bed and groaned out loud.

 

Damn it! Why didn’t he think about that? Maybe Spock only liked him as a friend. Of course someone like Spock had to have someone already. Everybody could see just how perfect he really was. He might actually have a beautiful Vulcan girlfriend at home, or if he chose a human like his father, he would choose someone as beautiful and from a powerful family like his mother. What did Jim have anyway? He was just a regular Iowa boy with nothing outstanding on his record.

 

Damn it damn it damn it!

 

Jim sighed as he closed his eyes. Maybe he didn’t really need to contact Spock after all. Spock probably didn’t like him that way.

 

But what if he did?

 

His mom did say Spock didn’t make friends easily, didn’t she? That must mean something! Spock was so open with Jim, they had so much in common! Spock must have seen something special about him! Maybe Spock actually liked him that way!

 

But what if he didn’t?

 

And just like that, Jim kept rolling around on his bed, guessing whether Spock liked him or not, and whether he should contact Spock again or not. Next thing he knew, it was already 2 A.M.

 

And he still couldn’t sleep.

 

And he had school tomorrow.

 

Jim ultimately decided that he hated his life.

 

*******

 

_And now I’m pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I’d open up and you would say_

_“Hey, it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

 

Jim closed his eyes, trying to force himself to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t. All he could think about was Spock, whether Spock liked him or not. He turned to his left and closed his eyes again. If Spock were here right now, he would just fucking tell Spock he liked him and see where things go.

 

That was when Jim heard a slight knock on his window.

 

Opening his eyes wide, he sat up on the bed. What the fuck was that?

 

Another slight tap on his window.

 

Jim contemplated alerting his parents, but then quickly decided against it. It probably was nothing. He hoped.

 

So he stood up and slowly approached the window, when he noticed a stick tapping on his window from below one more time. Jim’s eyes widened. Could it be…? He ran as fast as he could towards the window and opened it, only to grin widely down at fucking Spock, who was still dressed in the same robe he had been dressing at the event, holding a long stick that was made from attaching a few shorter ones together that he used to tap on Jim’s window.

 

“Spock? What are you doing here?” – Jim asked, unable to contain his smile – “How do you know where I live? How did you get here?”

 

“I am here because I did not have the chance to ask for your contact, and I do not wish to ask for it through my parents.” – Spock replied calmly – “As to how I know where you live, I looked it up on Starfleet Officer directory. I… waited for my parents to fall asleep before I came into the transporter room in the Vulcan Embassy.”

 

“You… You want to ask for my comm number?” – Jim asked, his smile growing wider. To go through all those troubles to get here, there was just no doubt Spock liked him! – “Wait a second!”

 

He quickly went inside, tore a piece of paper from his notebook and quickly scribbled down his comm number before folding it and came to the window to throw it down at Spock, who caught it with ease. He opened the piece of paper, glanced at it before putting it away and nodded at Jim.

 

“I shall return now so you can sleep. Good night, Jim. I shall send you a message later.” – Spock looked up at him and Jim grinned and nodded, his gaze following the Vulcan as he made his way towards the hover bike nearby, put on his helmet and drove away towards Iowa’s transportation center.

 

Jim closed his windows before walking towards the bed and threw himself onto it, thinking about how it would feel riding that super cool hover bike with Spock.

 

As Jim was about to drift off to sleep, his room was suddenly filled with brightness, and he jolted upwards, only to realize he just got a new message.

 

“Hello, Jim.” – the message said, and Jim grinned, knowing who it was from.

 

“Hey Spock.” – Jim quickly replied.

 

“You should be in bed.” – came Spock’s next message.

 

“About to.” – Jim grinned, feeling delighted that Spock actually cared about his health.

 

“Are you free on Saturday?” – was Spock’s third message, and Jim’s heart began to beat faster. Was Spock asking him out on a date?

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” – Jim quickly typed back, and he didn’t remember when was the last time he grinned so hard his cheeks hurt when he got the message.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m free.” – Jim quickly replied.

 

“Very well. Be at Iowa transportation center at 2 p.m. I shall meet you there.”

 

“Transportation center? Where are we going?”

 

“I will tell you when we meet. Now sleep Jim. Good night.”

 

“Fineeeeeee. Good night, Spock!” – he replied one last time before turning off his communicator. He let out a small squeal before burying himself deep into the blankets and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about his first date with Spock.

 

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

 

*******

 

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

 

“Mother.” – Spock said as he sat down in front of her mother, who was pouring some tea for him.

 

“What is it that you want to talk to me about, Spock?” – Amanda smiled at her son, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the frown on Spock’s face. For her son to actually frown, it must be a difficult matter.

 

“What is it?” – Amanda asked gently – “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

“I…” – Spock opened his mouth before closing it again. It took him a few more seconds before he could speak up – “I wish to break my betrothal link with T’Pring.”

 

Amanda’s eyes widened. She clearly didn’t think that this was what Spock wanted to talk about. They already agreed, back when the bond was formed, that if Spock or T’Pring found someone else they wished to bond in the future, then their link shall be dissolved. However, Amanda had never seen Spock show any interest in anyone before, so she thought… Spock had only been dating Jim Kirk for only a few months, surely he couldn’t think Jim was the love of his life, could he?

 

“Spock, dear… Have you found someone else you wish to bond to?” – Amanda asked gently, though she already knew the answer. Just as she expected, Spock frowned at her, but it was a different kind of frown. This frown was like ‘isn’t that obvious’.

 

“Yes, mother. I wish to get bonded to Jim someday in the future, when he is ready.” – Spock replied.

 

“But… You’ve only been dating him for about 3 months, right? Sure you can’t…”

 

“3 years, 2 months and 15 days.” – Spock murmured.

 

“3 years… WHAT?” – Amanda’s eyes widened as she stared at her son incredulously – “You’ve been dating him for 3 years? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“You never asked.” – Spock replied, his voice light – “3 months and 4 days is the time since I first introduced him to you and father. Officially as my boyfriend. But that is not the main reason. I wish to bond to Jim because we are t’hy’la.” – With that, Spock looked up straight into his mother’s eyes with a firm gaze.

 

“T’hy’la?” – Amanda sat down, feeling calmer. If they were indeed t’hy’la, then there would be no reason to stop them from being together. But it had to be certain – “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, mother.” – Spock nodded – “We meld on a regular basis. I am certain.”

 

“Does Jim know?” – Amanda asked, and didn’t miss the way her son went rigid in his seat.

 

“Not yet. I intend to inform him after my bond with T’Pring is broken.”

 

“Well, if you’re certain.” – she smiled at him – “I’ll inform your father and arrange for a trip to Vulcan for you.”

 

“Thank you, mother.” – Spock nodded and stood up. Just as he was about to leave, his mother spoke up again.

 

“To manage to find your t’hy’la is indeed the most precious gift life could give you. Cherish him.”

 

“I always have and I always will.”

 

He could feel his mother’s approval without even turning back, and finally, he left the room.

 

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_"I was enchanted to meet you"_

 

*******

 

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

 

It had already been a month since Spock told him that he needed to go back to Vulcan for some “unfinished business” and Jim still hadn’t heard from him yet. The last time Spock spoke to him was the message “I have landed safely” when Spock landed on Vulcan, and Jim was in the middle of a class so he figured he could reply later. However, when he finally got home and messaged Spock, his boyfriend didn’t reply. Jim waved it off, thinking Spock was probably busy and he would message him back later, but when Spock still didn’t reply a day later, Jim began to get worried.

 

Did something happen to Spock?

 

Jim tried sending more message, but just like the last one, they all came unnoticed. He even tried to contact the Vulcan Embassy, but all Amanda told him was “Spock is fine, but he is in a middle of a Vulcan ritual and is too busy to answer any calls or message. Don’t worry, he’s in perfect health.” But when Jim asked what the Vulcan ritual was, Amanda refused to tell him, saying that it wasn’t her place to say.

 

So here Jim was, standing in front of the Vulcan Embassy. Surely Sarek intimidated him every time he met him, but that didn’t stop him from coming.

 

For Spock, he would do anything he could.

 

He tried making an appointment with the Vulcan Ambassador, but had been unsuccessful during the past weeks because Sarek had been attending conferences after conferences. But luckily, after his 5th attempt, Sarek was finally available to speak to him.

 

He was shown into a huge room that he had never been in before during the previous times Spock took him to the Embassy, and judging by the look, it was Sarek’s office. There was a desk near the window, with a small holograph on it. A holograph of Sarek holding a baby Spock in his arms, with Amanda kissing Spock’s forehead.

 

Jim smiled at the holo, and wanted to move closer for a better look, when the door opened again and Sarek walked in, face as impassive as ever. Jim quickly straightened himself and approached the Ambassador, forming the perfect ta’al and cheered inwardly when Sarek nodded in approval and gave him one in return.

 

Duh, Spock basically spent their first month together perfecting the ta’al for Jim.

 

Sarek motioned for Jim to sit down in one of the seats before sitting in front of him, pouring a cup of tea for each of them before looking at Jim firmly.

 

“You wish to speak to me?” – he asked.

 

“Yes… sir. I want to ask about Spock.”

 

“Did my wife not tell you about what my son is currently doing?” – Sarek raised an eyebrow.

 

“She did, sir…” – Jim replied, feeling his hands were sweating, so he wiped them at his pants – “But all she said was that Spock was attending a Vulcan ritual and it wasn’t her place to say anything else, but I couldn’t help but worry for Spock because… I care for him deeply, sir. So I hope you could tell you something more about what Spock is doing.”

 

“Ah.” – Sarek said, sipping his tea – “It is true that my son is attending a Vulcan ritual, but I fail to see why my wife would not inform you of what it is. Spock is on Vulcan because he wants to break the bond with his current bond mate.”

 

Jim felt as if his stomach just dropped.

 

“Bond… bond mate? Spock has a bond mate?” – Jim asked, his eyes wide.

 

“Every Vulcan is bonded at the age of 7 in case they fail to find a mate when they grow up. To be un-bonded when it is time for marriage can be… dangerous for a Vulcan.” – Sarek said calmly – “However, one can ask for the childhood bond to be broken if they manage to find someone else they wish to bond to, which is my son’s case.”

 

“Spock… wants to bond to someone else?” – Jim asked, his voice barely above a whisper, but as a Vulcan, Sarek had no difficulty hearing him.

 

“I would assume my son wants to bond to you, Mr. Kirk.” – Sarek raised an eyebrow – “As for why Spock has not been contacting you, breaking a bond can be painful even for a Vulcan, and Spock needs as much time alone as possible to recover. He needs to reduce contact with any sentient being to a minimum, and as he already has a mental link with my wife and myself, he needs to refrain himself from contacting everyone else. I can assure you, he is fine, and he will be back shortly.”

 

“Oh, okay. Th… Thank you, sir.” – Jim said, standing up. His head was filled with all the new information and he needed to get out of there as quick as possible. If Sarek noticed anything strange in Jim’s behavior, he sure didn’t say anything.

 

Spock had a bond mate already? And he was going to break that bond, aka get a divorce, for Jim?

 

Jim didn’t blame Spock for having a bond mate, because apparently it happened when he was 7, he probably didn’t know much about it himself. Besides, all Vulcans had it, otherwise it would be dangerous for them. Sarek said so, right? So Jim didn’t blame Spock for that. Still, Jim wished Spock could have told him beforehand.

 

But… What if Spock went back to Vulcan, and then realized he wanted to be with that bond mate of his and not Jim?

 

Fuck. No, no, no, Spock wasn’t that kind of person.

 

But anything was possible. Maybe Spock hadn’t met them in a long time and now they had grown up to be gorgeous and smart and would steal Spock away from Jim.

 

Fuck! He forgot to ask Sarek whether Spock’s bond had been broken successfully yet!

 

Oh my god, what if Spock decided not to break it anymore?

 

Groaning, Jim threw himself down onto his small bed and buried his face into his pillow.

 

“I hate you, Spock.” – Jim mumbled to himself.

 

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

 

*******

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 

“Coming!” – Jim shouted to the door, annoyed at being interrupted on his movie night. The first free night in forever and 30 minutes into it, he was already disturbed.

 

“Who…” – Jim rolled his eyes, opening the door, and all his vocabulary disappeared when he saw who it was that had been ringing his doorbell.

 

“Spock?” – Jim whispered, his eyes widened as Spock only raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Surprise?” – Spock asked him with the same innocent look that had never failed to make Jim laugh, and this time wasn’t an exception. Jim laughed and threw his arms around Spock and hugged the hell out of his Vulcan.

 

“You broke the bond? You still want to be with me and not your gorgeous and smart Vulcan bond mate?” – Jim asked, burying his face into his Vulcan’s neck.

 

“Her name is T’Pring.” – Spock said into Jim’s silky blond hair – “And no, I do not wish to be with her. You are the only one I desire.”

 

“Really?” – Jim asked, feeling his cheeks hurt from smiling.

 

“Do you need proof?” – Spock asked softly, and Jim pulled back to look into his Vulcan’s eyes. He smirked and licked his lips, and didn’t miss the way Spock’s nostrils flare.

 

“Yeah, prove it.” – Jim said, his eyes twinkling.

 

With a growl, Spock picked Jim up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

 

Yeah, Jim thought as he was thrown onto the bed. Much better than a movie night.

 

_This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

 

*******

 

“I’m the only one you desire, huh?” – Jim asked as he moved backwards a little bit, sinking further into Spock’s chest and clutching the Vulcan’s hands tightly to his chest.

 

“Affirmative.” – Spock said, hugging Jim tighter and kissing the back of his human’s neck.

 

“No one else?” – Jim asked, smiling.

 

“Absolutely no one else.” – Spock said, and Jim’s smile widened a little bit before sleep took him.

 

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_


End file.
